Where Gods Dwell
by sherridin
Summary: Diana and Bruce talk about Themyscira and some other things.


Diana finds Bruce in his room getting ready to retire for the night - or morning really - after the usual patrol.

Her eyes trace his form for injuries as he tugs on a shirt but thankfully find none. He looks tired if anything.

The silent assessment didn't go unnoticed. Bruce looks up and relaxes into one of those smiles – a quirk of the mouth and creasing around his sharp eyes. "I thought you'll be in Paris."

"There was a last minute meeting in DC so I thought I'd drop by."

"I'm glad." The smile falls away as he studies her stillness. "What's wrong?"

"I used your computer before coming up... Why are you searching for Themyscira?" she asks, her words too calm and even as if tampering down an edge.

He watches her closely. "You looked into my logs."

"I was checking some coordinates from last week and saw the searches."

"History logs are restricted."

"I have my ways," she huffs impatiently. "Why are you changing the subject?"

"Because I'm not used to be being found out."

Her eyes widen slightly at the casual confession. "So you _were_ locating Themyscira. Why?" This time it comes off as a demand befitting her title.

"Because," he pauses, gauging, "the past weeks you seem homesick."

The surprise from his sweet intent coupled with the pang of longing was a potent mixture.

"I'm fine," Diana says half-heartedly while knowing it's a lost cause. She can't lie to save her life. It's one of the things Bruce makes fun of. He says she has a tell but wouldn't divulge what it is. Failing to surprise him on his birthday because of said tell, she pleads for him to reveal what gave her away.

"You bear the lasso of truth," he teases. "Of course you can't do a proper lie."

"So teach me," she grumbles. "It can be handy in our line of work."

"And sully you?" he says in mock aghast, "Never."

She'd roll her eyes and he'd grin. It's one of the things they discover doing as a new couple.

Diana averts his piercing eyes now.

"I'm the one who evades, remember?" he says lightly, "Alfred will kill me if you pick up my bad habits."

She moves to the high windows and watches the still night. Of course she misses her home. It's something that never really goes away even after all these years. But it comes and goes. And easy to ignore when her life is full. And right now with the League and Bruce, it most certainly is.

Bruce waits patiently until she speaks.

"There's a river I always swim in when I was little. It winds through the forest and up the mountains. I can't remember where it starts. I used to know... It's remarkable really how memories chip away little by little until you can't remember what's gone."

"So why haven't you gone back?"

"Themyscira is from another realm as much as it's a physical one," she answers softly.

Then it dawns on Bruce like a punch in the gut. He moves behind her, wrapping his arms across her waist. "I'm an idiot."

She shudders a sigh as he pulls her close. "All I saw was water and fog. I know it's there. I can feel it. I looked for hours but there's nothing."

"When did you go?"

"The third year I came to man's world. And another time a few years ago." Diana leans back and closes her eyes. "That one was... difficult. I thought I'd find it then."

He kisses the spot behind her ear. "I'm sorry."

"Mother warned me I might not be able to return. But I thought if I tried hard enough, if I called out louder - It's just not the will of the gods." Her voice catches. "...I miss her most of all."

The wistful confession strikes a heaviness in his chest. With Diana's boundless strength and optimism, it's easy to forget that a deep pain can lurk within her too. Worse is he might not be able to help. He'll do anything to make her happy – no amount of time, effort, or money will be spared. But the divine is not his forte. If the princess of the Amazons can't get back to Themyscira, what can a mortal like him do?

"Screw the gods," he says in a low voice.

Her eyes flutter open at his words. "Bruce, they deserve respect."

"You've championed their cause all this time, why can't they grant you this one thing?"

She twists in his embrace and tells him sternly, "It's not like that. They are my patrons. To carry out the mission they have entrusted on my people is an honor and not something I seek a reward for."

"I know that and I admire your faith, Princess. It's just difficult to see the upside of this arrangement when all they do is lounge around Olympus, act on whims for their amusement, while you do the hard work of keeping peace."

She glares at him. "Apologize."

She always speaks of them with a reverence he can never fathom. He finds it ironic how he - a man of reason and the ultimate skeptic of magic -has fallen in love with a woman intertwined with the supernatural.

"I'm sorry - " His eyes flit up. "gods," he says, not even attempting to hide his smile.

When the frown didn't let up, he continues, "I know I don't feel their presence like you do, but I dislike the idea of amorphous beings pulling the strings and dictating our fate. We got to where we are because we willed it."

"I know Bruce." This is after all a man who more than anyone else willed things to be. He was a lost 8 year old boy who could have succumbed to the idle life of the rich. And yet he took up the impossible burden of fighting for his city. Through sheer doggedness and inhuman discipline, he became a force that can go toe to toe with super villains, gods, and aliens, if not physically, through his brilliant mind and meticulous planning.

She often wonders how he does it alone - without belief of a high power looking over him. "Of course we make our own destiny, but I find strength in my patrons. They are my beacon when I'm lost, my refuge when all seem impossible."

Bruce finds her earnestness endearing, though he knows they can debate in circles and both won't be able to change the other's mind. "I get my strength from family, friends. That's more than enough," he counters gently.

She wants to say that's not the point but didn't. "You just dismiss anything that has to do with the supernatural because you can't explain it."

"Not quite," he murmurs. "There's this woman I'm crazy about - blessed by the gods – stronger than Hercules, full of wisdom like Athena, beauty rivalling Aphrodite..."

She quirks her brow, trying not to crack a smile. "That's sweet, Bruce. But you're just flattering me to change the subject."

"I'm stating the truth. I cannot lie to the bearer of truth after all."

"You're teasing me again."

"I'm not," he says, eyes gleaming, pleased to see the first signs of a smile.

Bruce brushes back a lock of her hair. "If you want to try again, I can go with you. I don't know if I'll be much help, but you don't have to do it alone."

Her heart flutters at the tender offer. "Thank you, I'll think about it."

"Good." Then he asks something that's been gnawing at the back of his mind. "So, how did you get into the logs?"

He's been meaning to give Diana better access to the system as she's spending more time at the manor, but it appears she doesn't need it.

Diana suppresses a laugh at Bruce's OCD tendencies. Of course he won't pass up the opportunity to know about potential security risks.

She hums thoughtfully. "Tell me what gives me away when I lie and I'll tell you how I broke in."

"I interrogate criminals for a living," he reminds. "I don't need a trade off."

"And I have the lasso, which I swear by Zeus, I'll use on you."

He shrugs. "Stalemate."

She pretends to look at a watch she's not wearing. "Oh look at the time. Pity, I should be heading back."

"So that's how you want to play it." Amusement laces his voice.

"I wanted to stay, but I have this thing tomorrow, so..."

She begins to turn away and grins as he catches her hand and tugs her in.

"Ok fine," he concedes.

Diana looks on expectantly.

"You blink."

A frown forms between her brows. "It's normal to blink."

"Yes, then you dart your eyes away and purse your lips when you look back."

"So basically my whole face gives me away."

"It's subtle but if you know where to look..." he replies to her chagrin. "The logs?" he prompts.

She tilts her head. "Either I've become a quick study at hacking your overly secure, overly paranoid supercomputer or..."

He shakes his head. "Alfred"

"He gave it to me months ago. I was checking on a League case and you were away - Argentina I think."

He narrows his eyes. "That's even before we got together."

Diana smiles sweetly.

"You are his favorite," he feigns resignment.

"I asked nicely which works most of the time. You should try it."

"The criminal element of Gotham would have a field day."

She rolls her eyes. "Bar the criminal element."

"Ok, I'll give it a try." All the playfulness gone now, Bruce caresses her cheek, his midnight blue eyes trained on hers. "Will you please stay the night Princess?"

She half smiles, half nods, and kisses him in response.

* * *

Three gods sit around the fountain at the plaza.

"Aren't they adorable?" coos Aphrodite, observing the handsome couple's reflection on the pool.

"I think she deserves better than a mortal who insults us," sniffs Hermes. "Not to mention someone with questionable nightly habits."

"He has proven himself to her countless times," replies the golden haired goddess. "Granted he waited years before admitting his affections - he is obtuse in that regard. But I've been rooting for them. You like him, don't you, sister?"

"No one can truly be worthy of our Diana," answers Athena, "But he has a pure heart – more so than most men, despite his fear of falling prey to darkness. And his display of valor is admirable even among our ranks." Iridescent green eyes study the reflection. "And perhaps more importantly, he makes her very happy."

Hermes crosses his arms. "I still favor the god with the red cape. Now that's a hero of the people."

"Him?" Aphrodite crinkles her nose. "Far too obvious don't you think?"

They watch as the figures fall into bed.

"Ok, that's enough," says Athena, splashing the water's surface.

Aphrodite frowns at the disturbed water. "What good is there to have reflecting pools when you skip the best parts?"

There's a pause before Hermes sputters. "You watch?"

Aphrodite rolls her eyes. "Goddess of love, yes?"

"The dark knight has a point about Themyscira," says Athena thoughtfully.

"Those ancient enchantments are binding. We'll cause a stir if we try to subvert them." Aphrodite tilts her head, golden waves shimmering. "But we are not without power. Perhaps we can pay Hippolyta a visit."

Athena smiles. "Yes, perhaps it's time."


End file.
